i wanna go to the rumbe
by greasette
Summary: Ponyboy hurts himself and ends up in the hospital but he really wants to go to the rumble that is happening. how will this turn out?
1. Chapter 1

**I go to an old school so there are big cracks on the track field that it is possible for someone to hurt themselves. Just want you to know, I don't own the Outsiders.**

I am probably the fastest runner on my team, I don't mean to brag or anything but I'm always beating people while running. I had a lot of people on my track team with me but they don't talk to me and the only person that does is my friend Randy. A lot of socs have a problem with me and him being friends but we don't care. I stopped running after five laps around the track and I sat down next to Randy.

"Hey Pony what's up?" asked Randy who was out of breathe.

"Nothing much, did you want to go to the movies with Johnny and me?"

"No I can't I promised my other friends that I would go to a party with them at Bucks."

"Oh well, hey you wanna race around the track I bet I will beat you," I asked.

"You're on Ponyboy."

Randy and I went to the starting line and started to run, Randy was cheating since he got a heads start but I don't care I'm gonna beat this soc. I was catching up with Randy who was running pretty fast, I could see sweat forming on him. I could also see the track coach smiling at us at how fast we were running. _Come on come on come on!_ I was shouting to myself, I was losing breath as I was getting even close to Randy. I am such an idiot because I didn't see the huge gap in the center of the ground. I stepped in it and fell really hard when my foot didn't move from the crack.

"OUCH OH MY GOD!" I shouted, Randy and the track coach ran towards me. They saw that my foot was stuck; Randy jumped into action and pulled my foot out but that made the pain worse.

"Ponyboy I think you broke your foot, stay with him Randy I'm going to call the hospital!" shouted the coach. _Why is he calling the hospital?_ I asked myself but I guess it was because I was crying like a baby and screaming really load so the whole track team could hear.

"It's ok Ponyboy stop screaming everything is going to be ok," said Randy and I could see the concern in his eyes.

I was now on the ground and stopped screaming but I didn't move my body because it hurt so much and for some reason my head feels like it good hit with a baseball bat. I closed my eyes to stop the tears from falling down but that didn't work, I had the worst head ach in the world and to top it off I heard sirens coming and about one or two people yelling. I couldn't take it anymore so I just feel asleep on the ground…wait it feels like a bed so I guess I fell asleep on a bed.

When I opened my eyes I felt them trying to close but I wouldn't let them, I wanted to make sure my brothers new where I was. "Please Ponyboy stay asleep for now you need the rest," said what I'm guessing was Darry. I obeyed for once and fell asleep but I could hear what the people were saying around me.

"Darry did he wake up yet?" asked a crying Sodapop.

"Yeah he did but I told him to stay asleep since that's what the doctor said."

"Hey its Soda if you can hear me Ponyboy I want you to know that you hurt your head really bad and you twisted your ankle," said Soda, he was touching my hand trying to comfort me but it seems like he was the one needed to be comforted. At that moment I blanked out because the nurse gave me some pain killers and they have been making me sleepy but after a while I woke up just in time to hear Two-Bit say something about a rumble.

"Darry look he is awake!" shouted Sodapop, the whole gang was there _well this is embarrassing _I thought to myself.

"What rumble? What are you guys talking about?" I asked trying to sit up but failed because my head was still hurting me. Darry gave Two-Bit a look that told him to not say anything. "Come on Darry just tell the kid it's not like he can go anyway," that came from Dally who was sitting next to the window with Steve and Johnny. "Well there is no need to tell him since he will be staying here," Darry argued.

"Well I now know that there is going to be a rumble but I want details, come on Darry you said it yourself that I am not going anywhere, besides my head hurts to much to get up," I was begging now.

"Well since you fell on that track a lot of people saw and the greasers that's saw thought that Randy hurt you since he was with you and socs didn't liked being blamed so they started to argue and get violent. Some greaser wanted a rumble so that's what we are going to do tomorrow night, and yes all of us here are going and no you are not going." Said Darry. That got me so mad, they could at least stay with me to keep me company. Being mad was making me frustrated and my head started to hurt again.

"Darry. Me. Head. OUCH!" I shouted and fell asleep. I was having a really weird dream now but this was one of those dreams where you can control it, cool.

_I was walking to the vacant lot since that's where lots of rumbles take place and since I control this dream I'm now walking to where the rumble is. I heard footsteps behind me I turned around to see Randy._

"_What are you doing here you have to stay at the hospital?" I tried to answer but nothing came out of my mouth so I just kept walking but Randy was being really annoying right now. _

"_Ponyboy Curtis! Ponyboy? Wake up Pony!" _

I woke up slowly opening my eyes seeing nothing attached to me except for a cast around my left foot and something rapped around my head. I didn't feel any more pain but just a little head ach, I actually felt relaxed _that's what drugs can do to a person I guess_ I said to myself. Anyway I looked around where are my brothers? I looked to the side of my bed and saw Randy sitting there looking at me.

"Randy what are you doing here?" I rubbed my eyes and sat up this time not falling.

"I'm sorry about what happened on the track yesterday I just want you to know that there is going to be a rumble and I won't go," said Randy.

"Wait did you say yesterday? Oh my god that means that the rumble is tonight!" I shouted. I had to go to the rumble I just had to!

"Ponyboy I really don't think you have the strength to go I mean look at your foot,"

"No forget my foot all my friends will be in it and I don't want to miss it and have everyone bragging to me about how cool it was, and you wanna know what you're helping me get out of this place tonight!" I shouted. He looked at me and after a while he smiled and said he would help me. All we had to do was sneak out of the hospital, make sure the gang doesn't see me, and make sure we win. Super easy!


	2. Chapter 2

It made perfectly good sense why I should go to the rumble because after all I basically started it so I should go. Randy didn't want to be held responsible if he got caught sneaking me out of this place but I told him that the plan was bulletproof. Randy knows that our door is always unlocked so all he has to do is get me my clothes since I'm wearing a hospital dress and I have no idea where my clothes went when I was brought here. If I did fight all I had to do was make sure no one hit me on my head and my one foot.

"Pony!" shouted Randy in the hallway. He walked in my hospital room and got me new clothes and a pocket knife.

"Randy don't yell I don't want to get caught now can you please turn around while I change?" I asked. He turned around but I was having trouble putting on my pants since there was a bid cast on my foot. All I put on was my underwear and my shirt.

"Hey um Randy do you mind helping me get this big cast off?" I asked sounding embarrassed. He sighed and slowly pulled the big cast off, and then he pulled off the thick sock that was heated to help it. Dang it my foot looked swollen and red, gross!

"Ponyboy I thought about it and I wanted you to know that I'm going to fight just to keep an eye on you because you don't look to good," said Randy.

"Well ok if you really want to, watch out for my friends because they can get bad when they want to," I warned him. He didn't really show any fear but I'm guessing he just didn't really care which I'm surprised because we got the toughest people in our gang like Dallas Winston. I wondered if the Curly was going.

"Hey I'm done changing…OUCH!" I yelled when I stood up. A shot of pain ran up my leg, _wow I'm guessing I did some pretty bad damage. _

"Pony you ok?" asked Randy running to my side.

"Oh yeah I'm peachy!" I lied. He gave me a look and left my hospital room.

We were looking in all directions to make sure no one saw us and even though I was wearing normal clothing Darry warned the doctors in this place that I might try to leave. We went through lots of hallways and found an elevator that would bring us to the lobby, he left first to make sure there weren't any nurses there. Trust me there were a lot so he told me to put my head down and act as normal as possible which was pretty hard since my foot hurt so bad. We walked past people and got to the main doors to exit and at any moment I thought we would get caught but we didn't thank god.

"We made it, I swear I thought we were going to get caught! So do you have your car?" I asked. He nodded his head and led me to the corner of the parking lot to his car. I sat in the front seat next to Randy and rested my head back, it was forming a big head ach not to mention my foot was throbbing in my shoe. Randy looked over to me while he was driving.

"You ok?"

"Yeah just a little pain but nothing I can't handle," I said. Believe it or not but I'm kind of regretting leaving the hospital and I know that Darry will be mad at me for leaving. I have been in a rumble before when Johnny was in the hospital and I turned out pretty fine. We were almost to the vacant lot and I could see the socs car's lined up_ I guess we were getting closer_. Man am I scared or what! I saw the greasers running around beating up all the socs and the socs beating up the greasers. What else is new really? Randy pulled to the side and no one noticed us as we went out of his car heading towards the fight.

"Wow Ponyboy your brothers can really kick some soc butt!" shouted Randy since it was really loud. I looked to find my brothers and one of them noticed me, _oops._ I quickly ran in the pit of fighting socs and greasers so they couldn't see me but a soc saw me and decided to punch me in the face. God that hurt, I got mad and punched him right in the eye. That got his friends mad so they pulled me down and started to kick and punch me and one of them stepped on my bad foot. Even though I felt like I was going to die from pain I tried my hardest to get up but failed when a greaser stepped on me.

"Oh sorry I…Ponyboy what are you doing here?" yelled Dally. I couldn't say anything since my head was killing me and even if I did talk I would probably scream on the top on my lungs. Dally started to hurt the socs that hit me than he pulled me away so he could get my brothers. Sadly it didn't take long for two socs that new me as the "Kid who killed Bob" and started to kick me and throw me so I was standing on my feet.

"OH GOD HELP SOMONE PLEASE!" I yelled when they were gagging me. Just like Randy promised he came running and pulled them off.

"Guys get off of my friend!" Randy yelled. _Please stop the yelling its killing me!_ The socs gave him a dirty look but left and went to find some other greaser to hurt. Randy picked me up and pulled me all away to a tree that was just far away enough so I couldn't get stepped on or anything.

"Pony stay awake I'm going to get someone!" yelled Randy again. I couldn't move or speak and when he left I closed my eyes and fell asleep and the last thing I heard was someone shout, "Ponyboy hold on I'm right here!" and it sounded like one of my brothers.

_.BEEP _was all I could hear at the moment and I'm guessing I'm back in the hospital again. My eyes are to heavy to open up and I'm not trying or anything since I'm to tired. I could hear multiple footsteps coming towards my room.

"Oh god Ponyboy you look bad!" shouted a manly voice that belongs to Dally.

"Hey don't shout he will hear plenty of shouting from me when he wakes up," said Darry. Goody I can't wait to wake up now!

"Come on Darry I'm mad at him too but give him a brake he is in enough trouble already," said Sodapop.

"I guess you're right Soda, I just hope he wakes up," said Darry. Wait what if I don't wake up? Now I'm getting scared I don't want to die or something.

"What If he doesn't wake up though? I'm scared," cried Soda. Please I don't wanna die! I didn't even get to fight I was mostly kicked around which wasn't fun at all. _…BEEP….BEEP_.

**Ok sorry that's a weird ending I just couldn't think of a way to end it. I will make another chapter though. I know that I haven't updated this but I was working on my other story. **


End file.
